Candy Rocket
is an element in some Candy Crush fanons. They are not appeared in original Candy Crush, so properties of them will be varied by different fanons. CCSR This element is first appeared in 26th episode, Walnut Windmill, at Level 366. Properties Similar with candy frog's properties, the candy rocket will not disappear when matched with candies, nor affected by its gravity. The candy rocket will be remain in its space when the space below is empty, instead, the candies from different columns will slide into there. The candy rocket is movable when the player makes a move, however, it can be matched with other candies of its own color, or by combining with other special candies. If the candy rocket is placed in conveyor belt, the candy rocket will moves according to the conveyor belt's direction. The candy rocket's direction will not be changed, however. The candy rocket comes with four different directions (left, right, up, and down). It consumes any candies it is matched with, destroyed via its special candy powers, or all candies destroyed by another special candy or combination when the rocket is caught in blast radius. The fire on its back will comes out when it consumed candies. The size of the fire will increases when more candies being consumed. When the candy rocket consumes enough candies, the fire will be fully activated. Then if you click it and select a part of the board, it will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding candies on its own column or row it lands (just like a striped candy); after that it changes color. However, if the rocket is not placed on first/last column/row, it will not clear the whole surrounding candies on its own column/row (i.e. if the rocket with down direction is placed on third row, it will only clears the candies surrounding from third to last row on its own column, and the candies from first and second row will not be cleared. Unlike striped candy, licorice swirls do not block the candy rocket's effect. Instead, it will still clears the whole column/row after a licorice swirl is cleared. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match it'll fire that special candy's effect; it will change appearance on the next special candies: *'Striped Candy': White stripes will appear on it; on the next match it will shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) it is on. *'Wrapped Candy': A wrapper will appear on it; on the next match it will shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 8 surrounded candies (3×3 area) are cleared. *'Color Bomb': It will turn brown and sprinkles of the candy color appears on; when swapped with another candy, the color bomb's effect is triggered. Even if the rocket is in activated state, the rocket can still match with other candies, however it will not consume any special effect. If one move is going to give a special candy effect to the rocket and feed it into activated state at the same time, the special candy effect will be released immediately. It is also possible to swap a normal rocket with a special candy. In most cases, the special candy will be activated and the rocket will copy the special effect (including the direction of stripes, in case of a striped candy). Jelly fish is an exception however. If a specialized rocket is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the rocket were a regular special candy. A candy rocket can be covered by chocolate. In this case, it does not disappear, but keep the rocket visible. While breaking the piece of chocolate can free the rocket, it is not possible to feed a rocket under chocolate. There is also a variant where the rocket is under a piece of locked chocolate. It can also appear in sugar chests. It is not possible to feed a rocket in chest either. Trivia *This element does not costs any moves when activating. Unlike candy frog, It can also contain more than one candy rockets on the board on the same level. *Similar to other special candies, this element can also be appeared under a licorice lock or marmalade. CCR This element is introduced in . Properties This element is quite different from ones in CCSR. They have the four directions and have the fuel tank at the center. Candy rockets can be switched with any candy, but they cannot be matched 3 with normal candies or each others. They can fall to the bottom as well as licorice swirls. To destroy them, you have to fulfill the fuel tank by collecting the certain amount of same color candies. (If the rocket is red, you must collect some red candies to be fuel for rocket.) When the tank is full, it will detonate automatically by crushing all candies at the same row and column, as striped candy + striped candy combination, and score you 3,000 points for lighting. If there are 2 or more rockets with the same color at the same time, the candies you collect will be fuel for only one rocket, and you have to detonate one in order to fill another one. If one is under locked chocolate, it destroy only licorice lock, but not chocolate. Chocolate can cover the rocket, but not completely disappeared, and unlike candy frog, you can still fulfill the fuel tank by collecting some candies. They can also appear under sugar chest, they, however, cannot fill the tank, as well as ones under the ice cubes. Since level 1101, the rockets can also spawn along with normal candies. However, the rockets will fill one by one if same color sort by one which appears first. (E.G. The first spawning rocket is red and the other one is also red. The red candies fill the first red rocket that spawn and then other ones by order.) S2CCS Candy rockets also function differently in S2CCS. They appear as stationary rockets pointing in one direction, although they can be switched by the player. They are immune to chocolate spreading. Rockets must be matched three times before they unleash their payload. Upon the first match, the rocket vibrates, which becomes more pronounced when they are matched a second time. After the third match, the rocket explodes, destroying everything in a 3×3 radius as well as every candy in the direction of the rocket like a striped candy. The detonation completely destroys every blocker in its path, except for spawners, sugar chests and locked wafers. The rockets can be combined with special candies, however no special effects happen and the combination is treated as a match. Some rockets can also act in all four directions instead of one; otherwise, they are identical to regular rockets. This element is introduced very late in S2CCS, at Level 1021 Bally Saga * In Ball Saga, it will come at L100 which is not yet added. It must be charged with yellow candies and it will remove one color from the board. In that fanon, it is called Detector and looks like a golden gamepedia flipped. Super Saga It works like in CCR but: * Once you fill it, it will create the usual + combination (Removes a + of an area) but instead of denotation, it will move to a random place like the candy frog but without destroying a 3x3 area and changing color. C437CCS They behave the same as in S2CCS, and the first level with rockets is Level 1106. Diagonal rockets also appear, and they are first featured in Level 1256. UCCS They first appear in Level 316 and they behave the same as in CCR. There are different types of candy rockets: * Left: Level 316 * Right: Level 316 * Up: Level 318 * Down: Level 322 * All four sides: Level 319 Gallery CCSR= Candy Rocket Blue.png|Candy rocket CCSR (blue) Candy Rocket Green.png|Candy rocket CCSR (green) Candy Rocket Orange.png|Candy rocket CCSR (orange) Candy Rocket Purple.png|Candy rocket CCSR (purple) Candy Rocket Red.png|Candy rocket CCSR (red) Candy Rocket Yellow.png|Candy rocket CCSR (yellow) Candy Rocket Cyan.png|Candy rocket CCSR (cyan) |-| CCR= 4DRocketR.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (red) 4DRocketY.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (yellow) 4DRocketG.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (Green) 4DRocketB.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (Blue) 4DRocketO.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (Orange) 4DRocketP.png|Candy Rocket in CCR (Purple) |-| Bally Saga= Ballsagarocket.png|Candy Rocket in Bally Saga Category:CCSR Category:Element (CCSR) Category:Elements in CCR Category:Fanon Elements